¿Por qué me besaste?
by LeoAndrea
Summary: Sinopsis: La libertad siempre le ha llamado, siempre le ha seducido para que reciba su llamado y se una en su danza. Mark Blackthorn ha probado la libertad de diferentes maneras, pero nunca, ninguna le había sabido tan dulce, tan exquisita como aquella que se obtiene de los labios de un amante. Si fuera un adicto, sin dudas aquella sería su adicción, los labios de Kieran.


Sinopsis: La libertad siempre le ha llamado, siempre le ha seducido para que reciba su llamado y se una en su danza. Mark Blackthorn ha probado la libertad de diferentes maneras, pero nunca, ninguna le había sabido tan dulce, tan exquisita como aquella que se obtiene de los labios de un amante. Si fuera un adicto, sin dudas aquella sería su adicción, los labios de Kieran.

NA: Bueno, mi tercera historia en esta plataforma y aún no sé cómo ordenar de manera decente la historia… con esas líneas que la hacen ver más organizada. (¿) Help Me.

También quería especificar que la idea de este fic, la saque de los gif que adjuntaré a continuación; estos pertenecen a la serie "Eyewitness", y realmente es una serie de televisión hermosa.

. /03c8e0d9c947cfb9dd4c0c54166ee8d6/tumblr_ofkfjop43z1qetpq0o5_r1_

. /cafe84d5274355d5d8a1f921559350b4/tumblr_oft79ukccA1qm9n97o1_r1_

. /ecfd7728437716ba7ff50e49d3afe95d/tumblr_inline_ofrm7cchQ81u89j9a_

Oscuridad, tan negro y profundo cómo sería el cielo sin estrellas, como la cueva de un lobo. Atrayente de la manera en qué las ideas irracionales lo eran, en la forma en que los instintos se activaban y no dejaban espacio alguno a la lógica.

Metálico, frio metal plateado, distante y brillante, como los rayos de la luna, como la magia misma, la más pura y peligrosa, la más antigua, como el brillo de las estrellas en el cielo.

Todo lo que Mark podía ver, lo único de lo que podía ser consciente es del negro ónix y el plateado brillante de la mirada contraría. Las ondas azules oscuras, que caían sobre la frente contraria, que denotaban enfado. Por algún motivo, aquella visión del príncipe unseelie le resultaba atrayente, enviaba un escalofrío por la espalda del mestizo.

La luz de la habitación, proveniente de la lámpara de luz mágica hacía ver su tez blanca con una nota de azul, lo envolvía en un halo de misterio, de salvajismo y fantasía, lo transformaba en la libertad de la Cacería en medio del mundo de nefilims.

Y Mark Blackthorn, no tenía suficiente de la Cacería, no importaba cuantas veces se dijera que ya no pertenecería al llamado del cuerno de Gwyn, siempre necesitaría libertad, en su expresión más egoísta y primitiva, y al mismo tiempo la más dulce que alguna vez hubiera probado.

Dio un paso hacia el otro, Kieran no se movió ante el repentino movimiento hecho por el amante que le había abandonado. Manteniendo su orgullo como el príncipe de la Corte Oscura que alguna vez había sido, no se permitió bajar el semblante ante la proximidad de quién bien podría ser su más fuerte debilidad.

La mirada dorada y azul Blackthorn de Mark paseo de la mirada ajena a sus labios, anticipando las emociones que estos le traerían, sabiendo que en ellos encontraría las estrellas y los cielos infinitos. Su cuerpo reaccionó por impulso ante la cercanía de ambos, y antes de siquiera ser consciente de sus propios actos, su mano se encontraba enterrándose en los cabellos oscuros del hada, mientras ejercía presión para que ambos labios se unieran en un beso.

No hubo amabilidad, ni cuidado cuando la espalda del príncipe dio con la muralla, tampoco lo hubo en la forma en que los dedos del mestizo se hundían en la cadera de Kieran. No había nada más sino, hambre, deseo y necesidad de tomar más y más en el compás de aquel beso, en la manera en la cual ambas lenguas jugaban con la otra, buscando la dominación de la boca contraria.

No hubo dulzura en la manera en la cual las manos del hada habían comenzado a pasear por la espalda del mestizo, y aun así se sentían cálidas por sobre su camiseta, no hubo ternura en la manera que el rubio comenzó a jugar con el borde de la tela de la túnica del hada, había hambre en cada mordida dada, en cada roce entre ambos labios. Había deseo en la manera que sus cuerpos se pegaban para no dejar espacio entre ellos, existía el anhelo en la manera que sus manos dibujaban patrones sobre la piel del otro, negándose a dejar ir.

La necesidad por respirar se hizo demasiado fuerte, que tuvieron que separarse, sus pulmones ardían de manera placentera, mientras sus corazones latían desbordados en sus pechos. Durante un instante ambos se miraron fijamente y antes que las dudas y reprensiones sobre lo que acababa de suceder los invadieran, sus manos ya estaban trabajando para deshacerse de las camisetas del otro.

El tiempo pareció no andar para el mestizo, cuando la mirada del príncipe se fijaron en su torso desnudo, en la manera en la cual sus ojos parecían observar cada curva en su pecho, la forma sobresaliente de la clavícula, la forma en que su cuerpo había cambiado dado la musculatura que su nueva dieta y vida le habían proporcionado. Las manos del hada fueron curiosas en su manera de acariciar todas aquellas marcas del ángel que residían sobre la piel del que había sido su amante, sus dedos parecían no desconocer la piel de quién acariciaban, y rápidamente volvieron a atraerlo hacía él, rodeándolo y apretándolo contra suyo, mientras depositaba besos sobre la runa que yacía en su cuello, como si con su boca pudiera arrancar al ángel y los nefilims del niño salvaje que conoció en la Cacería.

Un sonido ronco salido de lo profundo de su garganta fue su respuesta ante los ruidos provocados por el otro chico, complacido por las atenciones que sus cabellos estaban teniendo. Siempre le había gustado la sensación de los dedos de Mark enredarse entre su cabello, en las caricias siempre suaves que le daba.

Mark tiró de su cabello obligándole que volviera a unir sus bocas en un beso, tan desesperado como el anterior. Sus lenguas peleando por el dominio, ahogando exclamaciones en la boca contraria, mientras sus manos volvían a pasear por el cuerpo contrario deseando más, cada vez más.

"¿Mark, estás ahí?" –Unos toques en la puerta bastaron para que ambos amantes se separarán y en unos momentos Emma entró a la habitación, no necesitando decir nada, dado que su expresión daba a entender todo.

"Julian, él quiere hablar contigo… Te espera en la biblioteca." –Dicho eso se marchó.

El mestizo hizo su mayor esfuerzo para buscar su camiseta en la habitación y colocársela sin mirar al rostro del unseelie, o a este en lo absoluto. No estando seguro si podría llegar a la reunión con su hermano una vez sus ojos cayeran en el príncipe.

"Debo irme." –Dijo encaminándose hacia la puerta, como si de esa manera se excusara el marcharse así.

"Mark, espera." –Sintió la mano de Kieran cerrarse en contra de su brazo, provocando que su mirada se alzará hasta la contraria de manera involuntaria. – "Sólo respóndeme… ¿Por qué me besaste?"

"No lo sé, deseaba hacerlo… No debí haberlo hecho, no puedo caer en esto, mis hermanos, no puedo hacerles esto."

"¿Hacerles qué?"

"Darte una oportunidad a ti, eso les dolería."

"Porque ello son quienes tienen tu corazón, Mark Blackthorn."

"Porque tú has roto el mío, Kieran de la Cacería." –Dicho esto abandonó la habitación, sintiendo como el llamado de la libertad se dispersaba, como su falsa ilusión desaparecía, Kieran no le proporcionaba libertad, lo encadenaba de la misma manera en la cual sus hermanos lo atrapaban. Mark Blackthorn no era un ser libre, era un prisionero de dos hogares diferentes.


End file.
